With the continuous development of science and technology, a variety of electronic devices for enriching and facilitating people's life have been rapidly developed. The electronic device becomes indispensable in the people's life or work rapidly, due to its convenient and quick processing on various types of information and its various kinds of deformation.
Specifically, there are the variable forms of the electronic device, such as a PAD (a tablet computer) form and a notebook form. In accordance with different characteristics of various forms of the electronic device, for example, in accordance with different applications of the electronic device, the electronic device may be applied to different application scenarios. In other word, some applications may be only applicable to a certain form corresponding to a certain application scenario of the electronic device.
As known from the above, for the electronic device with multiple forms, there are requirements that different applications is applicable to different application scenarios in the prior art, according to the form of the electronic device and the application scenario corresponding to the form. However, in multiple applications, the display modes of the icons corresponding to the applications are the same in the case of different forms. Thus, when a user selects an application, the user may not accurately select the available application in the case of the form corresponding to the current application scenario. Accordingly, the user experience is degraded when the user uses the electronic device.